


overdrive

by taepott



Series: night world [1]
Category: Night World - L. J. Smith, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Biting, Blood Drinking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Dom/sub, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jealousy, Manhandling, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Night World, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jeon Jungkook, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Vampire Jeon Jungkook, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolf Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taepott/pseuds/taepott
Summary: you thought meeting jungkook was just a coincidence, but the universe didn’t deal in coincidences.—Jungkook stayed silent, but you could see him clenching his jaw tighter and he crossed his arms over his chest like he was uncomfortable. “It’s dangerous for you to know,” he said, dodging your question. You didn’t look away, didn’t dare to, but he surprised you by pushing away from the wall and walking over to you slowly.“You said that,” you mumbled, tension flickering in the air between you as he sat down beside you on the bed.“I could be killed for telling you this,” he murmured. “You could be killed just for knowing.” He was leaning ever-so-slowly closer to you, his eyes darting down to your lips.Your voice was a whisper when you finally found the strength to reply. “Then why are you telling me?”Jungkook surged forward and kissed you, his hand coming up to cup your cheek.





	overdrive

**Author's Note:**

> based on l.j. smith's _night world_ series! for those of you that have read the books, their relationship is based on ash and mary lynette.

“Who are you?” you asked, startled, when you walked into your living room after a full day of classes and saw a boy you’ve never seen before sitting on your couch.

He turned his head just a few inches in your direction, bringing his hand up lazily and wiggling his fingers at you. You stayed by the door, something about this stranger putting you on edge immediately. Maybe it was because he was so handsome.

“Oh good, you’re home!” your mother said, standing up from the opposite couch. “This is Jungkook, he’s just come into town—”

“Why?” you interrupted rudely, hair standing on end. Your mother’s face soured for a split second and you were minutely glad this stranger was here, lest your mother grab her shoe and aim it at you for your tone.

Before your mother could reply, the stranger named Jungkook stood from the couch and pivoted to face you fully, his entire aura just reminding you of a cat—he held himself lazily, even if his eyes were sharp and focused.

“I just came after my sister,” he said, voice deep and smooth. Your body reacted oddly, as if it wanted nothing more than to be embraced by him, but also wanting to run right back out of the house and never see him again. It was as if the longer his eyes remained on you, the harder your fight-or-flight instincts shot through you.

“Wait, you’re—you’re Miss Sunhui’s nephew?” you asked, furrowing your brows.

“Yeah,” he responded, taking a step closer to you and bringing his hand out to greet you properly.

You walked over to him. “Weird, I don’t think she mentioned you were coming to stay with her.”

“She didn’t know—it’s more of a surprise visit,” he told you, only the hint of a smile twitching on his lips.

You slid your hand into his, gripping his fingers tightly.

And electricity shot through your body violently, tinging the world pink. Your eyes widened and you could register Jungkook’s own eyes opening wide, your hands stuck together in shock as sharp tingles ran through your veins. It was as if every nerve had been split open, leaving you at the mercy of the new sensations—though you couldn’t really decide if they were painful or not. It was like they bordered on the line of pain and pleasure, dipping into both too quickly for your mind to settle on only one.

Yanking your hand away, you brought it to your chest and held it protectively, swallowing roughly. Jungkook’s hand was still in its previous position, held between the two of you in midair, his eyes sharp and focused on you. You could almost see the wheels turning in his head, knowing he was wondering what the  _hell_  had just happened.

“Uh, cool, well—” you started nervously, clearing your throat as you glimpsed your mother watching the two of you in confusion. “Hope you have a nice stay!”

“Wait—”

“Bye!” You skirted past him, taking great care to avoid touching him as you ran toward the stairs. You sprinted up them, taking them two at a time in your rush to get away from Jungkook, your heart pounding painfully in your chest.

When you were safely in your room, door shut behind you, you let yourself take in gulps of air as if you’d just ran a marathon. Your arms were still tingling, especially where Jungkook’s skin had grazed yours, and you gnawed on your lip as you walked over to your bed, slowly putting your backpack down on the floor and laying back on the mattress.

Who the hell was he and why did you feel like your whole world had just shifted on its axis? You knew you hadn’t just imagined that odd sensation, as not only had Jungkook had nearly the same reaction you did, but you could still see hues of a faint pink at the corners of your vision.

Staring at the ceiling provided no answers, only making your vision blur from the stark white until all the pink color had faded from your view. You weren’t sure what to do, other than work on your course load for your classes. A peek at the window showed a clear night approaching, the stars already calling for you. You sighed loudly and tried not to groan as you sat up in your bed, pulling your backpack up onto the mattress beside you to pull your notebook and textbook out of it, getting to work on your assignments, the thought of Jungkook fading from your mind.

After a few hours had passed and you heard your mother retire to her room, the door shutting softly behind her down the hall. You waited another half hour just to be safe before you crawled out of bed, grabbing the pair of binoculars from your desk and slinging it around your neck. You opened your bedroom door as quietly as you could, shutting it softly behind you before you tiptoed down the stairs and toward the front door, grabbing your keys as quietly as you could as you shoved them into your pocket. Slipping your shoes on, you hurried outside and locked the front door behind you.

You looked at your car for a second, debating if you should take it or not. Your mother might hear the engine—you decided to forgo it, shuffling along on the sidewalk toward your favorite hill, the one high enough to give you some privacy as you looked at the night sky.

It didn’t take long to reach the top of the hill, though you definitely would’ve arrived faster in your car. You found a spot and sat down, raising your head to look up at the twinkling stars. They were beautiful. You laid back against the cool grass of the hill, content with just watching the stars, your fingers twitching with the desire to touch them.

“Hey, are you—”

You screamed, body reacting with a harsh flinch at the sound of a deep voice from somewhere to your left. A hand clamped onto your mouth and for a second you felt your heart stop at the figure holding you still, but then your eyes adjusted and you recognized the face peering down nervously into yours. The hand pulled away and you sat up, shifting back just a bit, mind processing vaguely that you didn’t have anywhere near the same reaction as before.

“Jimin?” you asked incredulously.

He gave you a sheepish smile, pushing a hand through his hair. “Sorry—I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Your heart was pounding in your chest, but you realized you could relax and could already feel it slowing down. You shook your head. “You snuck up on me in the middle of the night, of course I’d be scared!” The two of you stared at each other and then started laughing, trailing off into faint chuckles. “What are you doing here?” you asked. “Never knew you to be one to come stargazing.”

“Ah, I’m not,” he admitted. “I saw how clear the sky was tonight and knew you’d probably come up here to watch.” There was a bit of a silence between you and then he continued, fiddling with his fingers. “I thought you might appreciate some company.”

Your expression softened infinitely as you gazed at Jimin’s nervous face, his teeth biting into his bottom lip. “I would appreciate some company,” you whispered, knowing he had heard you from the way his wide eyes turned to you. “Thank you.”

He shot you a bright smile. “No problem.”

And the two of you laid back silently, the air between you filled with whispers of the stars and explanations of the constellations peering down onto you. Somehow, your gut twisted in your belly and your throat dried up, thoughts swirling around the way your skin had buzzed when you’d touched  _him_  but not Jimin.

* * *

 

Walking off campus immediately started with an encounter with the last person you wanted to see.

“What do  _you_  want?” you gritted out, shoving past Jungkook and making sure your skin didn’t brush his. He turned on his heel without missing a beat, striding beside you easily—it  _really_  got on your nerves, if you were being honest.

He didn’t answer you, simply walking beside you and observing you. You shot him an unappreciative look and continued on your way to the parking lot, shoving your hands into your pockets and digging for your keys, holding them in your palm tightly.

Something about him just raised your hackles. 

Finding your car proved to be simple enough and you unlocked it with a press of the remote. You grabbed the handle, fully prepared to just leave the boy in the dust, but when you pulled the door open, Jungkook shoved his hand against the window and shut it again.

“Hey—!”

Whirling you around, your eyes went wide and your mouth gaped as he pressed you against the driver’s door of your car. Your heart was pounding up a frenzy inside of your chest, rattling against your ribs painfully. His dark eyes focused on you and he said nothing, remaining completely silent.

And, somehow, you felt  _safe_.

What the hell was happening? Your brain was screaming at you to  _do something_ , to kick him, to scream—anything. But you didn’t, simply opting to stare right back at him, unnerved at the odd feeling you had bubbling inside of your belly at what you saw in them.

Get yourself together!

Your chests were brushing and you swallowed roughly, caged in by his arms on either side of you. He seemed to be trying to unlock all of your secrets simply with his stare and all you could think was that you couldn’t let him  _touch you_.

“Get  _off_ , you creep,” you mumbled, not meaning to sound as frightened as it came out.

Jungkook raised an eyebrow, looking down at the narrow space between your bodies. “I’m not on you,” he murmured in response, though he stepped back anyway.

You huffed as he took a step away from you, almost not wanting to straighten up as it would just result in you getting closer to him—which you definitely did  _not_  want to do.

“So you know my aunt?” was what he asked next, startling you as you brushed imaginary dust from your arms. You shifted away from the car door to relieve the pressure of the edge of the notebook inside your backpack that was digging into your lower back.

“Yes?” you replied, suspicious of him.

“Are you close?”

You sighed and turned so your back was facing him, opening your car door all the way this time so you could toss your backpack into the front seat. “Not particularly,” you mumbled, pivoting halfway to glance at him. He was watching you with narrowed eyes. “Why?” you continued.

Jungkook shrugged. “No reason,” he replied. “I noticed you live close by to her and she doesn’t have anyone here.”

You squinted your eyes at him, mind wandering for a split second. His silvery eyes remained on yours as if he was calculating something that you didn’t know. “Well, she gets by. I see her sometimes. My mom, too.”

He nodded his head and glanced away for a brief moment. Wait—hadn’t his eyes just been brown?

“Well, if your interrogation is over—” you started, beginning to look away from him.

“Wait—!”

His fingers brushed the top of your hand resting on your car door as he moved to stop you, and it was like lightning struck your fingers where his touched yours. You gasped without meaning to, sparks zipping through your fingers and wrist, traveling through your veins to the rest of your arm and spreading down to your toes until your entire body was tingling. Everything was tinged pink again, as if you’d put on sunglasses with a rose-colored tint on the lenses.

You snatched your hand away from his and your car door, holding it close but hanging still in the air as you snapped your eyes to Jungkook’s.

“Don’t touch me,” you breathed angrily, face twisting and jaw clenching.

Jungkook almost didn’t seem to hear you, his eyes glassy and far away. The expression on his face betrayed his horror at what had happened as if he didn’t believe the last few seconds actually occurred—even though it felt like an eternity had passed.

The back of your hand was still sizzling, as if the blood inside your veins was rushing and tinged rose itself—you weren’t completely sure it wasn’t. Horrified yourself, and confused about the entire situation, you hurried into your car and slammed the door shut, locking it and shakily putting the keys into the ignition. You glanced at Jungkook before reversing, taking your eyes off of him so you could see the road, even as your hands shook on the steering wheel.

When you looked back at where he was standing, Jungkook was gone.

The entire ride was full of shaky breaths and paranoid glances at the rearview mirror as if you were afraid that you would end up catching sight of him behind you, following you. You turned onto the narrow road leading up to your house, the streets vacant and the houses spaced apart for privacy.

Jungkook’s voice rang in your ears, his weird questions about his aunt, and you gnawed on your bottom lip as you debated whether or not you should go check in on Sunhui. The turn for her own home, closer to the hill than yours, came up quickly and you made your decision, making a sharp turn onto the street and heading toward her home. It took only a few minutes to reach it, the kind of beat up porch coming into your view rapidly. You parked your car on the side by the grass, getting out and leaving your stuff in the car.

You were just going to be a few minutes.

Jogging up the wooden porch steps, you avoided the planks you knew were prone to snapping and stood at the front door, knocking on it lightly. You waited a few moments, furrowing your brows when there was no answer. Knocking again, harder this time, you froze when the front door swung open, creaking loudly as it moved.

Swallowing, you took a step into the house, looking around cautiously. It was unlike Sunhui to not be home, especially at this time of day, and even more odd that she wouldn’t lock her door—she was always more careful than anyone else you’d ever known, especially for a woman of her old age. Nothing seemed amiss from your quick sweep of the room and you ventured in deeper, past the stairs and toward the back glass door that led into the backyard, which was right at the edge of the forest.

Too afraid to say anything out loud, you simply walked further into the house and peeked out into the backyard, narrowing your eyes. Where was she? She rarely ever left her house. You saw a glint of something in the woods and you tried to focus harder, squinting your eyes, but it was gone so fast you doubted that you saw anything at all.

Something creaked behind you and you whipped around, heart lurching into your heart as something lunged at you. You let out a groan as you were tackled to the ground, your head slamming into the floor hard. Shutting your eyes, you gasped at the pain shooting through your back and your head started to throb.

Hands brushed against your collarbone and your eyes snapped open, your own hands moving of their own accord and shoving at the person on top of you. You met the eyes of a boy you knew from school, taking in every inch of his face as he tried to find a grip on your throat. You kicked at him, but it was no use—he was too strong and had the upper hand. His fingers wrapped around your neck and then he was squeezing.

Before long, you were trying desperately to take in a breath, airway constricted and vision blurring. Then his body was ripped off of you, slung across the room as if he weighed nothing, and you gasped in much-needed air. You were wheezing as your chest heaved when you shakily turned onto your side, tilting your head to look further into the room where he had been knocked toward.

A girl with dark hair had him pressed against the wall, her arms around him and her face tucked into his neck. You blinked, not processing what you were seeing. He looked like he was in immense pain, his mouth slack with a noiseless scream.

Then she yanked her face away from him and let his limp body fall to the ground, blood smearing his throat. Your eyes were wide and you looked at the back of her head, fear paralyzing your body as you lay on the ground.

She turned to face you and smiled, her lips tinted red. “Are you alright?” she asked, walking toward you as if she hadn’t just tossed that boy into the air like he was as light as a feather and then tore into his throat.

“I—you—what happened?” you whispered, eyeing her suspiciously as she stopped right beside you and offered her hand.

“He tried to attack me,” she said simply. “When he heard you walking around, he came running to hurt you too, so I made sure he wouldn’t.” Her reply was so matter-of-fact that you, for a split second, believed that you were the one that wasn’t getting something so simple. She wiggled her fingers and you blinked owlishly at her hand before you took it with your own, allowing her to pull you up.

“But you—is he  _dead_?”

She smiled, showing off her bright smile. “Don’t worry, he’s still alive. He won’t remember anything from tonight.” She paused and tilted her head, dark hair fanning over her shoulder. “I’m Joy.”

“You’re Sunhui’s niece?” you asked stupidly. “Where is she?”

Joy shrugged. “She went on a trip, since I’d be here to look after her things. She’ll come back in a few weeks.”

You swallowed roughly and nodded your head, glancing over at the body lying in the room before locking eyes with Joy again. “What did you  _do_  to him?” you asked hesitantly.

She looked over at him as well, turning back to you almost immediately. “I drank from him. Don’t you know?” Joy seemed puzzled, as if she couldn’t understand why you weren’t comprehending what was going on. With your blood rushing in your ears, you were sure you could understand just fine somewhere deep in your brain, but on the surface you felt sluggish, information not catching up quickly enough.

“You  _drank_  from him?” you parroted, brows furrowing.

“Yes,” Joy responded easily. “Because I’m a vampire. I hadn’t fed yet.” You blinked at her, unsure what to say. So Sunhui’s niece was one of those weirdos that thought they were a vampire? And she just—

“You can’t just go around  _biting_   _people_ —!” you exclaimed. Your brain was finally starting to catch up with the process of information before you, telling you that, yes this girl was a real vampire that just sunk her teeth into that guy’s neck and drank his blood.

But she’d also saved your life. And she didn’t seem so bad—not like in the movies and shows, trying to devour anything in front of her. You willed your heart to calm down, your hands still trembling at your sides.

“Vampires are real,” you whispered to yourself. “They’re  _real_. Oh my God.”  ****Joy mumbled something to you, but you weren’t listening—you couldn’t. Your brain was whirring at a hundred miles per hour, too many thoughts racing past for you to even attempt to focus on anything but the information you’d just learned.

Without even looking at her, you started to make your way back down the hall toward the front door. She called after you, even though she didn’t know your name, but you didn’t stop. The world was shifting once more on its axis, tilting too far to one side and disorienting you. Swallowing roughly, you managed to get the door open and walked out, shutting it behind you and avoiding the creaky and weak areas of the porch by instinct.

When you made it to your car, you sat inside for a few moments, just focusing on your breathing. You couldn’t bring yourself to look back up at the house, turning the car on and reversing out of the grass back to the road.

You made it home silently, even the radio not distracting you on the way. You walked inside and greeted your mother with a mumble, spewing some excuse for not sitting with her before you ran upstairs to your bedroom. You sat down on the bed and stared at the wall for however long you could, until your eyes were crossing and the world was blurry.

But, still, nothing felt  _right_.

* * *

You sunk down further into the water of the tub, letting yourself close your eyes and sigh through your nose. The water came up past your mouth, stopping just under your nostrils as you dipped lower, your knees pressed together above the surface of the warm water. You told yourself you deserved a bath after the taxing day you’d had.

“You okay in there?” your mom’s voice called out from the other side of the door. You blinked your eyes back open and raised your face from the water.

“Yeah,” you replied. “I’m fine. I’ll be done soon.”

“Alright, just checking,” she said. “I’ll be downstairs if you need anything.” You hummed an affirmative that you’d heard her and stretched your limbs out in the water. Staring at the water did nothing to ease your mind, but at least you felt more relaxed and you body wasn’t wound up anymore.

You were just about to lean forward and turn the drain to let the water out when the door opened, movement catching your attention from the corner of your eye.

You looked up, ready to whine to your mother about just barging in on you, when your breath caught in your throat.

Jungkook stood by the door, eyes locked on yours as he silently shut it behind him.

Your mouth opened into a scream, arms coming up to cover your chest from his view. You blinked and he was right against the edge of the tub, leaning on his knee while his hand clamped shut on your mouth, muffling the scream that tore its way out of your throat. You struggled against him, too afraid to move your arms away.

The tingling was less of a shock than it was the times before, but still enough to draw your attention to it. They started where his fingers were digging into your cheeks, shooting down to the rest of your body. Unable to help it, heat pooled between your thighs at the sensations, hues of pink dancing in your vision as you swallowed roughly, the water splashing at your bare body.

Seeming to realize you weren’t going to scream anymore, Jungkook tore his hand away from you, clutching the edge of the tub with it instead. You stayed in place, your back pressed against the cold bathtub to keep yourself as far away as you could.

“What are you  _doing_  here?” you hissed, keeping your voice low.

Jungkook clenched his jaw and you noticed his eyes never strayed from yours—almost like he was holding himself back from letting them wander, as they seemed  _too_  focused.  ****Your cheeks felt hot and you dipped lower, making sure the bits you didn’t want on full display were under the water—and kept your arms firmly in place covering them.

“You know,” he said simply.

You furrowed your brows, clenching your teeth together. “I know what?” Even as you said it, you realized he’d never fall for it, and you held back from biting your bottom lip. It was the only logical explanation after what you’d witnessed when you visited Sunhui’s house.

“Don’t play dumb,” he snarled. “You fucking  _know_ , don’t you?”

You sighed and nodded your head. “Yes.”

He dropped his head, eyes squeezing shut. His mouth was twisted down and you swallowed, wondering why he looked so anguished at the knowledge.

Jungkook swore. “Get dressed and come to your room. I need to explain everything to you.”

You narrowed your eyes. “What the hell is there to explain?” you countered as he stood up, turning his back to you. “Isn’t it enough to know that vampires are real and that you and your sister are ones? What the hell else is there?”

He turned back slightly, eyes dark. “A lot more.”

He was gone quicker than you could see, the door left slightly ajar. You grumbled as you went about draining the water and standing, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around yourself. You cursed yourself for not bringing clothes along with you, but you hadn’t been expecting any company.

Walking to your room quickly, you glanced at Jungkook briefly when you got inside and shut the door, ignoring the fact that he looked handsome standing by the window of your bedroom, leaning against the wall. The moonlight struck him perfectly, outlining the sharp features of his face as he watched you. You suppressed the shudder that went through you at the sight of him, clutching your towel tighter.

You stayed by the door, the pounding of your heart loud enough that you were sure he could probably hear it.

“Didn’t I tell you to get dressed?” he grumbled from behind you. His voice sounded strained and you cleared your throat, pivoting to face him but staying by the door.

“I don’t take orders from you,” you snapped back. “Just tell me whatever the hell you want to say and go.” You walked over to your bed slowly and sat down, keeping tight hold of your towel to make sure it didn’t accidentally slip and give him any more of a glance at your goods.

“It’s dangerous for you to know about our existence,” he said simply. “Nobody in the Night World would ever do this—would stand in front of a human and tell them our secrets.”

“The Night World?” you repeated, confusion swirling. “Where is it?”

“It’s not a place, it’s like a society. A secret society for vampires, witches, werewolves, and shapeshifters. Our most important law is that we must never reveal ourselves to humans.”

“But, your sister—”

“She’s… not at her best right now,” he sighed.

“Wait, so are you guys really siblings?” you asked.

He quirked an eyebrow at you. “Yes, we’re really siblings.”

“How does that work?”

“There are two kinds of vampires,” he explained quietly. “There are made vampires, who never grow older after they’re turned, and then there’s the lamia, born vampires like me and my sister.”

Your eyebrows shot up. “ _Born_  vampires?” you mumbled. “So do you guys… age?”

He nodded his head. “Yes, we age, but we can stop whenever we want to. We breathe, we can walk around in the daylight, and we can eat regular food if we want to.”

You stayed silent for a few minutes, not sure what to say. A society that was full of supernatural creatures that nobody knew existed—well, that no  _human_  knew existed. You looked back up at Jungkook. “Wait, you said that it’s illegal for you to tell humans about the existence of the Night World…”

“Yeah,” he murmured, watching you carefully.

“So why are you telling me this?” you whispered, not sure you really wanted to know the answer.

Jungkook stayed silent, but you could see him clenching his jaw tighter and he crossed his arms over his chest like he was uncomfortable.  ****“It’s dangerous for you to know,” he said, dodging your question. You didn’t look away, didn’t dare to, but he surprised you by pushing away from the wall and walking over to you slowly.

“You said that,” you mumbled, tension flickering in the air between you as he sat down beside you on the bed.

“I could be killed for telling you this,” he murmured. “You could be killed just for knowing.” He was leaning ever-so-slowly closer to you, his eyes darting down to your lips.

Your voice was a whisper when you finally found the strength to reply. “Then why are you telling me?”

Jungkook surged forward and kissed you, his hand coming up to cup your cheek. The air sizzled with electricity, the sparks running from your flesh down into your veins. You gasped into the kiss, unable to help yourself, and Jungkook used the opportunity you presented to him, licking hotly into your mouth. His other hand found your bare shoulder, the skin of his palm warm against your skin and you moaned as the tingles shot through you like small pricks. He pushed closer, your hands reacting by squeezing your towel tighter to give yourself something to hold onto. Your body trembled under his hands and you didn’t want him to  _stop_.

Jungkook’s fingers found their way to your hair and gripped the strands tightly in his hand. He tugged your head back and he pulled away from your mouth. You arched into him and gasped for air, letting him maneuver you however he liked. His mouth pressed chaste kisses to the corner of your lips, dragging down to your jaw, biting gently. You shuddered and he trailed his lips lower, pausing at the base of your throat. Your heart was pounding so harshly against your ribs that you could hear it in your ears, feel it pumping in your throat, and you shut your eyes helplessly, wanting everything and anything as long as he didn’t let you go.

Your eyes fluttered open as Jungkook’s mouth parted against your skin, his tongue coming out to press down on your flesh. He bit down gently, sucking the skin into his mouth and you couldn’t stop the tremble that started in your limbs. You didn’t know if you wanted him to actually bite you, drink from you, but you didn’t want the sensations rushing through you to stop. Your dark room was tinged in a pink light, the sparks where he touched your bare skin leaving you shivering and wanting  _more_.

A knock on your door made you freeze, tensing in Jungkook’s arms. “Do you want anything before I go to bed?” your mother’s voice called out through the wood.

Before you could let out a breath, Jungkook was gone, all that was left in his place the cool breeze from the open window of your bedroom. You cleared your throat as your mom opened the door, peeking her head in.

“No, I’m good,” you finally answered her.

She raised an eyebrow at you. “Okay, goodnight then. Make sure to close the window, you’ll catch a cold.” You mumbled your response as she shut the door, her footsteps disappearing down the hall to her own bedroom. You swallowed past the lump in your throat and got up on shaking legs, walking over to your window and peeking out.

All you could see was the dark of the night sky, the stars twinkling down at you. You shook your head to rid the thoughts swirling in your head and closed the window, locking it for good measure.

You got dressed quickly into your pajamas, making your way back to the bathroom to get ready for bed after brushing your hair. Once you were done and settled comfortably in your bed, you stared up at the ceiling like you had been doing for a while. Your mind was spinning, your skin was tingling, and it almost felt like you could still sense the ghost of Jungkook’s touch on your body, his lips on your neck.

Eyes opening wide, you sat up quickly in bed to the sound of your blaring alarm. You didn’t remember falling asleep, but you must have with thoughts of a certain someone running in your mind. Reaching over, you swiped the screen of your phone to shut your alarm off and got out of bed to start getting ready, lips already downturned in a frown.

The ride to class was silent except for the soft music coming from the speakers of the car, your phone dropped on the passenger seat. The air was chilly when you finally got to campus, parking your car as close as you could manage to the building and getting out. You leant back down to grab your backpack and then straightened, slinging it over your shoulders and shutting your car door. You turned around and nearly screamed, flinching so hard you could feel your heart trying to escape from your chest.

“Whoa, relax!” Jimin shouted, arms coming up to grab your shoulders. You blinked a few times and took in a few gulps of air, pressing a hand to your chest.

“Why do you always do this?!” you shouted, whining.

Jimin released your arms and chuckled, stepping away from you and gesturing for you to walk beside him. The two of you made your way across the parking lot toward the entrance of the building. “I don’t mean to scare you!” he laughed, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. “You’ve just been really jumpy lately.” He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at your guilty look. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’ve just had a lot on my mind recently, I guess,” you mumbled, wanting to change the topic. Jimin started to chat about one of the professors, making you giggle a few times, but then you looked away from him and saw a very familiar figure by the side of the building. You furrowed your brows and tapped Jimin’s arm. “You go ahead, I, uh, I have to talk to someone.” You didn’t wait for his response as you took off to the side, making your way to the girl you could see loitering. Her dark eyes were trained on you as you walked over.

“I’ve been waiting for you forever!” she whined when you got close enough, smiling widely at you. You could see her teeth clearly, but there was no sign of elongated fangs, no outward signs of her being a vampire besides her immense beauty.

“How did you know I go here?” you asked her, confused when she moved in for a hug. You patted her back once, awkwardly, and then she let go of you and pulled back.

“My brother told me,” she said simply. “I didn’t know you knew Jungkook.”

“Well, Joy, we’re not exactly friends, you know?” you countered, heat warming your cheeks. You didn’t know why, but just the mere thought of him made your blood warm in your veins.

She hummed and pressed her lips together tightly before smiling again. “How did you even get close enough to him for him to remember details about you?” she wondered, eyes big and wide and focused solely on you. “I’ve never known Jungkook to want to associate with humans unless it was to feed.”

You shrugged. “Beats me. I’ve only spoken to him a few times.” You hoped against everything you knew about vampires that she couldn’t hear how your heart skipped a beat, that she wouldn’t notice your eyes darting away from hers nervously.

Joy watched you suspiciously, the smile still in place on her face. “I just came to apologize for yesterday. I didn’t mean to scare you or to get you roped up in all of this.”

You sighed and sent her a half-hearted smile. “It’s fine. I mean, I’m pretty sure I was already roped into your world before you even did that. Plus you saved my life, so I owe you one.”

She waved her hand. “No, you don’t owe me anything—except, maybe, being my friend.” She giggled and you nodded your head, finally letting a genuine smile pull at your lips. “What do you mean, though, you were already roped into our world?” she asked.

Your eyes widened and you cleared your throat awkwardly. “Uh, nothing—you know, I actually have class now, so I have to go!” you told her. She opened her mouth, but you didn’t allow her to get even a word in, already starting to make your way over to the doors of the building and waving at her. “I’ll see you around!”

“Come by my place later!” she called out to you.

You nodded and rushed into the building, shaking your head to rid yourself of the thoughts of Jungkook and his sister, instead finding your class and slipping into the seat beside Jimin.

* * *

After a full day of classes, you did end up finding yourself driving down the road toward Sunhui’s house, taking up Joy on her offer. You figured you might as well make a new friend besides Jimin, especially since she was new and didn’t have any friends.

And she’d saved your life the other day.

When you were parked on the grass right beside the house, you walked in after avoiding the weak spots of the porch. Joy had already been at the door, bubbling with excitement as you made your way inside the house and the two of you went to the living room.

“Can we watch movies?” she asked you innocently, looking up at you with big eyes.

You raised an eyebrow. “You’ve never watched movies before?”

She shook her head and shrugged, playing with the hem of her shirt as she avoided your eyes. “No, where I lived before is… very sheltered. We don’t have any humans there that aren’t for feeding, and we don’t have anything like your movies or books there.”

You blinked a few times, mouth parting. “Wow, uh—so is that why you left?”

Joy nodded. “Yes, I wanted to experience the real human world.” She bit her lip. “Actually, I ran away against everyone’s wishes. Jungkook is the only one in our family allowed to go on trips to the outside, and he came here to take me back.”

“But—but didn’t the two of you already talk?” you asked, confused. If he was here to take Joy back to their home, then why was he still sticking around if he knew exactly where she was?

“Yeah, that’s what I can’t figure out,” she mumbled, watching you carefully, suspiciously. “He knows I’m here and he’s been by the house, but he hasn’t mentioned anything about going back to the island.”

You didn’t like the way she was looking at you. You licked your lips and grabbed one of the DVDs from Sunhui’s shelf. “Let’s watch this one.”

Joy’s face brightened and she smiled widely, seeming to forget everything that the two of you had just been talking about. “Okay!”

You’d gone through almost the entire movie, the sun having set a few minutes ago, when you heard noises from the porch. It was loud enough that it even drew  _your_  attention, with your subpar hearing abilities next to a vampire. Joy and you glanced at the porch before deciding to go check it out, the vampire making sure that you stayed behind her.

She yanked the door open, body tense, but there was nothing.

A groan came from below and you glanced down at the porch, the sight that greeted you being Jungkook’s body lying in a heap on the wood. Your heart lurched up into your throat and you rushed past Joy before you could process what was happening, crouching down and placing your hands on his back.

“Oh my God, are you okay?” you asked breathlessly, concern taking over all of your rational thought.

He lifted his head up and nodded. Jungkook pushed himself up off the porch, revealing exactly why he had caused such a scene. One of his legs had gone right through the porch, since he’d probably stepped on one of the weaker spots in the old wood that couldn’t support his weight. You held back a giggle when you saw the cuts on his palms, your mouth parting as the skin started to heal immediately, stitching back together in front of your eyes.

He couldn’t get out of the hole by himself, so you let him sling one of his arms around your shoulders to help him pull his leg out of the hole and get back on his feet properly. His fingertips brushed against the bare skin of your arm briefly and you held back a shudder at the sparks you felt running down the rest of your arm to the tips of your fingers.

You helped him into the house, your hand coming up instinctually to grab his. You met Jungkook’s eyes and your breath caught in your throat at how close he was, your hand tingling from his touch, and you had to look away before you lost all sense of yourself in those big eyes of his. You ended up catching sight of Joy’s face, which was looking between the two of you suspiciously. You could picture the wheels in her head turning, no doubt figuring out something that you couldn’t when it came to the two of you.

You released Jungkook’s hand, taking a step away from him. He stumbled briefly, but caught his balance again and the three of you stood together silently, the door open behind you. You turned and shut the front door, locking it as well, just to give yourself something to do in this stifling silence.

“So—” Joy started.

“I heard something in the back,” Jungkook interrupted. “I came to tell you about it.”

Joy cocked her head to the side. “What was it?”

Jungkook shrugged. “Maybe an animal, but I heard growling. It might be a werewolf.”

Your eyebrows shot up from behind Jungkook and you glanced at the glass door that led out to the backyard. Something glinted from the woods and you furrowed your brows, stepping past Jungkook and Joy and pointing to the back when they watched you silently.

“I think I just saw something?” you questioned, not even sure yourself if you’d really seen something or if it had been nothing but your eyes playing tricks on you.

Jungkook pushed past you, immediately going to the back door and sliding it open, stepping out. Joy followed after him and you felt unsafe suddenly, standing in the house alone. You hurried after them, but by the time you were outside you couldn’t see either of the siblings. You walked a bit further, only a few steps into the woods, when you heard growling. You swallowed roughly, eyes opening wide as you looked every which way, your body frozen in place. You couldn’t see where the growling was coming from, but it sounded too close, too angry.

Finally, you caught sight of it when you pivoted to face the house. There were two eyes glinting back at you from between the trees, just barely visible. You took a step back, deeper into the woods, ready to run past it and to the house if you had to—

And the wolf pounced.

You didn’t have time to scream, a hand wrapping around your wrist and yanking you back. You knew it was Jungkook immediately, the familiar sparks tingling your skin, and pink tinging the darkness surrounding you. You bumped into his chest and he pulled the two of you backwards, but you tripped and fell back completely. He twisted the two of you as you fell, making sure he hit the ground first, and he groaned from under you.

His eyes opened and peered past your shoulder, and before you knew it Jungkook had rolled the two of you over so you were underneath him, his body pressing down into yours.  ****You looked past his shoulder as a huge mass jumped over the two of you, your eyes wide and trying to keep it in sight when it landed a few feet away from your head. You could hear it scurrying away, its paws hitting the ground faintly.

You looked back down at the same time that Jungkook did, your eyes meeting. Your breath hitched at his hooded gaze, his forearms resting on the ground beside you to hold himself up so as to not completely crush you. Your stomach felt tight and the pink was already fading from your vision, heat pooling between your thighs. You bit your lip and Jungkook’s eyes darted down at the movement, gaze focused on your lips. You could see him clenching his jaw and he swallowed. He moved his hand toward your face, brushing his thumb gently across your cheek. Your eyes were wide, the tingling feeling from his skin on yours left your body trembling and your throat constricting. Your heart was pounding furiously against your ribs and you were positive that he could hear it.

“Are you guys going to stay like that all night?” Joy’s voice chirped from somewhere above you.

Jungkook stood up immediately, making sure not to touch you anymore, even accidentally. You got up as well, though much more slowly, and heat spread from your neck up to your cheeks. Joy was trying—and failing—to hide her smile as she watched the two of you fidgeting. The three of you made your way into the house again and you cleared your throat as Joy shut the back door.

“I, um—I should be getting home now,” you told them. Joy nodded her head and waved at you.

Jungkook stepped forward and followed you to the front door. “I’ll take you home,” he offered.

You bit your lip and lowered your head, not wanting to meet his gaze. “No, it’s fine,” you assured him. “You don’t have to do that, I’ll be fine.”

Jungkook caught your arm and the sparks shot up through your veins, making you yank your arm away from him, wide eyes trained on his own. He held his hands up in surrender and you tried to calm your racing heart. “Let me come with you.” When you didn’t immediately agree, he shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. “It might not be safe out right now,” he explained. “I just want to make sure you get back safe.”

You sighed and crossed your arms over your chest. “Fine. You can come.”

You turned and opened the door, completely not focusing on his hand when he held the door open from behind you immediately, instead hurrying toward your car and getting into the driver’s side. You waited only a few seconds, barely having shut your own door before he was opening the passenger side and getting in the car, fastening his seatbelt. You held back the urge to make a comment about it, instead turning the car on and locking the doors.

Reversing onto the road, you let the two of you sit in silence. Jungkook didn’t attempt to make conversation, so you didn’t either. You peeked up at the night sky, the stars shining bright, and you decided to make a detour.

You glanced at Jungkook briefly. “I want to watch the stars,” you mumbled quietly to him. “You can go if you want.”

He didn’t respond.

You parked at the bottom of the hill, getting out of your car and hearing him open his door. You grabbed your binoculars from the backseat and then locked the car, starting the trek up the hill so you could get up to your spot. Jungkook followed close behind you the entire way.

When you reached the top, your eyes widened and you couldn’t help the exclamation that came out of you. “Jimin! What are you doing here?”

Your friend was standing a few feet away, looking between you and Jungkook. “Hey,” he greeted you, a smile barely lifting up the corners of his lips. “I figured you would want some company, like you usually do when the night is this clear.”

You could feel Jungkook tensing beside you and you suddenly felt—guilty.  ****Jungkook’s arm came around your shoulders and you couldn’t help but flinch, glad that he was avoiding directly touching your skin. He pulled you in closer to his side and you looked up at him, surprised.

“She already has company,” he said, his voice pitched dangerously low. “Thanks anyway. No need to trouble yourself anymore.”

You were shocked at his words, but you also didn’t want to dispute them. Looking back at Jimin, you sent him a weak smile and mouthed, “Sorry,” to him. He nodded to you and sent another quick glance at Jungkook beside you before he walked off the other side of the hill, presumably toward his own car.

Jungkook released you when you nudged at him and you took a step away from him, frowning. He didn’t look at you, his own mouth turned down into a scowl. “You know he’s a werewolf, right?” he asked you tightly.

“What?” you asked. “Are you kidding me right now?”

“No,” Jungkook replied, voice clipped. He finally met your eyes, the silver color swimming in them disarming you—they were beautiful. “I could sense it the second we got up here. And he could sense me, probably.”

You swallowed past the lump forming in your throat. “So the myth about vampires and werewolves being enemies is true, I’m guessing?” You needed to make a joke, needed time to process all this information.

Jungkook shrugged. “Not all Night people get along.”  ****You waited for more of an explanation, but he refused to give you one. “You shouldn’t spend a lot of time with him.”

You rolled your eyes, walking away from him and closer to where Jimin had been waiting for you, taking a glance at the night sky. “And  _you_  don’t get to dictate my life. Why do you care anyway?”

“I  _don’t_ ,” he grumbled, walking over to stand beside you.

You sent him an incredulous look and then let yourself appreciate his side profile as he looked up at the stars. “You clearly do, otherwise you wouldn’t be telling me to stay away from Jimin.”

Jungkook cut his eyes over to you, holding your gaze steadily. “I said I don’t, okay? Just drop it.”

You bit your tongue, trying not to lash out at him and ruin the perfectly good view of the stars with his irritating presence. “Why are you even here?”

Jungkook blinked at you, not understanding what you meant. “I told you, I want to make sure you get home safe—”

“Not  _here_ , I mean here in town,” you explained, interrupting him. “Your sister told me you hate humans—”

“I do hate humans,” he bit out, almost snarling at you.

You rolled your eyes again. “ _Clearly_.”

“You humans are  _vermin_ ,” he continued, stepping closer to you. You held your ground, refusing to back away even when the proximity was too much for you. “Nothing good ever comes from humans, the world would be so much better without any of you; I loathe having to interact with you, to speak to you, to  _touch_  you—”

“Then why the  _fuck_  are you still here?” you shouted, cutting him off. Every time he said you it felt like a direct attack on your own person, it was too personal and it was too— _hurtful_.

“Because you’re my  _soulmate_!” he shot back, breathing heavily. You blinked, taken aback; you hadn’t been expecting that response, having assumed he probably just needed to do something his sister didn’t know about. “Because you’re my soulmate,” he repeated, much quieter this time, his tone completely defeated.

“We’re—we’re what?” you whispered, staring at him with wide eyes.

Jungkook sighed deeply, bringing his hands up and cuping your face. The tingles immediately started, shooting down your neck and shoulders and spreading to the rest of your body, until you felt like every nerve in your body was sizzling from his touch. “You feel this?” he mumbled, eyes hooded and trained on yours. “This is—it’s the soulmate bond.”

“Soulmates are real?” you murmured, hands twitching at your sides. You couldn’t believe it, but you also knew deep down inside of you, in your gut and in your heart, that what he was saying was true.

“Yes,” he said, dropping his forehead to rest on yours. The tingles started again, and you could see everything in front of you in hues of pink. “I always believed— _everyone_  always believed that soulmates were a myth. No one had ever heard of people finding their soulmates, not in hundreds of years. I didn’t believe it was real.” He pulled his face away from yours and met your gaze steadily, rooting you to the spot. “Until I shook your hand that day.”

You didn’t know what to do, or what to say. Your head was spinning and your body felt like it was on fire and the stars were shining down on the two of you and—

And everything felt  _right_.

Jungkook leaned forward slowly, giving you ample time to stop him if you wanted to. The skin under his hands felt raw from the sparks lighting up inside of you, the bond between you humming like it was finally complete whenever the two of you touched. You let your eyes flutter shut and a few seconds later, you could feel his breath fanning over your mouth. He paused there, lips just barely brushing against yours, like he was giving you a chance to stop him.

You didn’t.

Your mouths slotted together perfectly and you couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh against his lips as they immediately began to move against yours. His hands slipped into your hair, holding the back of your head gently. Jungkook swiped his tongue across your bottom lip and you parted your lips, giving him permission to deepen the kiss. His tongue licked into your mouth and pressed against yours, making your knees feel weak. Your hands found his chest, fisting in the material of his shirt, and you pulled him closer to you.

Jungkook pulled away for a second, pushing you down softly until you were both sitting on the grass, and then you were laying on your back and he was on top of you, warm body pressing against yours. You let your knees fall to the side so he could press closer to your hips, his mouth pressing a chaste kiss on yours and then another to the corner of your lips. He dragged his lips down to your neck, pressing quick kisses into your skin as he went, and you shut your eyes, the tingling in your veins from the feel of his lips on you making you dizzy.

One of his hands slipped under the hem of your shirt, palm caressing up your torso to your chest. You shuddered as he focused on one part of your neck, sucking the flesh into his mouth and nipping at it repeatedly. You groaned and squeezed your thighs to his hips tightly, heat pooling and your underwear getting soaked already.

His fingers danced over the top your breast and then he dipped his hand into the cup of your bra, kneading the flesh in his palm. You let out a strangled moan when he tweaked your nipple with his fingers, his tongue licking a stripe up your neck to your jaw, where he bit down gently. Your eyes fluttered open when he rolled his hips into yours, a choked gasp getting stuck in your throat at the delicious friction it provided just where you needed it.

“What do you want?” he murmured, pressing kisses to your mouth as his hand worked your breast and his hips ground down onto yours.

“I want you,” you breathed, rocking up against him, your panties sticking to you uncomfortably.

“Are you sure?” he asked, pulling away to look at you seriously. You must have been a sight, hair messed up and chest heaving, eyes barely able to open.

“Yes,” you answered easily. “Yes, please, I want all of you.”

“Then I’ll give you all of me,” he answered quietly, so quietly that you weren’t sure he meant for you to hear him.

He pulled away from you, dragging his hand out from under your shirt. He undid your pants and tugged them down your thighs, shuffling back enough that he could yank them off your legs and throw them beside you. The grass was cold against your skin and Jungkook gripped your thighs in his hands, digging his fingers into the flesh. You whined and he reacted immediately, dropping down between your thighs until he was face to face with your panties and slick.

“All this for me?” he purred, looking up at you from between your thighs, his hands keeping you spread for him. You bit your lip and nodded, more slick dripping out of you to pool in your panties at his words and proximity to you. He leaned forward and pressed his open mouth to your wet panties, tongue pushing down hard. You keened and your hands came down and found purchase in his hair as he moved his tongue roughly against the fabric of your panties. He sucked on it hard and the pressure on your clit sent you into an unexpected orgasm, the feeling rushing through you, aided by the tingling from where his hands were touching your flesh.

You were coming down from your high when Jungkook peeled your panties away from you, the fabric connecting to you with strings of your arousal and come, the underwear completely ruined. He tugged it off of your legs, tossing it over gently to your pants and making sure the panties didn’t touch the grass. Jungkook shuffled closer to you, shifting your legs so that they were over his shoulders as he laid his upper body between them.

He licked up your slit and you let out a broken moan, the sensitivity almost too much for you. He brought one of his hands up to you as he gave little kitten licks to your pussy, and dipped two fingers into you at once. You clenched around the digits as he pushed them in to the knuckles, curling them and rubbing against the walls of your pussy. You shuddered and rocked your hips up into his face, needing more.

“You taste so good, baby,” he murmured, dipping back down to press his tongue on your clit. You rolled your hips against his tongue, the friction against your clit bringing you that much closer to your limit. Jungkook slid a third finger into you, curling them and rubbing against your walls in search of your sweet spot. The feeling of his fingers filling you up triggered your second orgasm, pleasure rushing through your body alongside the tingles from where he was touching you, your abdomen quite nearly vibrating with all the sensations. 

You held him to you as you rode out your high, rolling your hips gently into him. Jungkook wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked it into his mouth to help you ride your orgasm, the pleasure soon subsiding into soft sparks. The brush of his mouth on your clit made the sparks light up again, your moan loud and high pitched as another bout of arousal hit you immediately, the tingling from the soulmate bond between you two easing you from overstimulation to horny again.

“Please,” you whined. “Please fuck me—”

Jungkook withdrew his fingers from inside of you and pulled his mouth off you, licking your slick from his fingers and meeting your eyes. You were panting as you watched him, saliva gathering in your mouth at the thought of him inside of you. You were greedy for more, for anything he could give you.

He sat up on his knees, undoing his pants with shaking hands. He shoved them down just enough to pull his hard cock out and slide his hand up and down it. It was bigger than you thought it would be and you swallowed, wanting nothing more than for him to fuck your throat—but you needed it  _inside_.  ****Jungkook kept moving his hand up and down the length of his cock, eyes fluttering at the friction.

You whined and tried to shuffle down closer to him, spreading your legs further apart. The cool air against your slick made you shiver, pleasure racing up your spine. “ _Jungkook_ ,” you breathed, trying to get his attention. “I bet I’ll feel a lot better than your hand,” you purred, trying to entice him into just giving you what you want.

Jungkook laid atop you and nipped at your bottom lip, rolling his cock against your bare pussy and spreading your arousal all over himself. As if he couldn’t help himself, he kept up a steady pace of rolling his hips against yours, his cock sliding up and down between your folds and rubbing against your swollen clit.

“Such dirty words for such a good girl,” he growled, biting down on your jaw.

You keened and wrapped your legs around his hips, yanking him down harder as he rocked his cock against you. “I just want you inside me,” you breathed out, clenching around nothing.

Without another request, Jungkook pulled away from you so he could look down between your bodies. He used one hand to guide himself to you, nudging the head of his cock against you. He rubbed it up and down your slit to gather your arousal and then shoved himself halfway inside in one stroke.

And it was like every nerve in your body was on fire and your blood sang.

You clenched around him immediately, your mouth opening from the pleasure. He nudged your cheek gently with his nose and then pressed a kiss to your skin, propping himself on his forearm beside your body while he pumped his cock with one hand. He waited for you to adjust to the girth while he used his hand to pleasure the part of him not inside yet, and then he pushed forward slowly until he was all the way inside, the walls of your pussy clenching around him tight as a vice.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned, grinding his hips gently against yours while you adjusted to his size. “Your cunt is so  _tight_.”

You clenched sporadically around him and breathed roughly, the sparks spreading in your veins almost too much to handle. The pressure in your belly snapped and you came a third time, squeezing him even tighter as you rode through it, the tingles never subsiding as he cursed from above you. You panted when you finally came down from the orgasm, feeling every bit of Jungkook filling you up. You’d never been with a man that had reached so deep inside. He shifted and you groaned, throwing your head back against the grass when the head of his cock rubbed against your g-spot unwittingly.

With a smirk plastered on his face, Jungkook pulled almost all the way out of you before shoving back inside and starting a bruising pace. You clenched around him tightly as he thrusted in and out, the head of his cock nudging your cervix with every few thrusts. Your throat felt tight, like you couldn’t breathe, and Jungkook’s hands were everywhere. The sparks from where his bare skin met yours split your nerves and bloomed stars inside your skin, leaving a sizzling mark inside your flesh wherever he touched you.

All you could feel was  _Jungkook, Jungkook, Jungkook_ , and you didn’t want it to  _stop_.

“You’re taking my cock so well, baby,” he purred from above you, leaning down to press a kiss on your nose as his hips worked roughly. You moaned and wrapped your arms around his shoulders to grab onto something, screwing your eyes shut. His cock dragged against your walls heavily and you gasped for air every time he hit your sweet spot, causing another burst of butterflies to erupt in your belly.

“Please fill me up, Jungkook,” you gasped, squeezing around him as tightly as you could.

“You want my come?” he cooed, thrusting in hard and then still inside of you. You nodded your head weakly, rolling your hips erratically against him when he stopped moving. “Look at me while I’m fucking you,” he growled, grabbing your chin with one hand and forcing you to face him fully as your eyes fluttered open at his command. His expression softened infinitely when your gaze met his and then he started moving again, his pace hard and slow. You could feel every inch of him rubbing against your walls and you shuddered, the flowers in your veins blooming. “This pussy is mine and no one else’s,” he mumbled, leaning down and catching your mouth with his.

He kissed you deeply as he rocked into you, releasing your jaw from his grip so he could drag his hand down the length of your body. You kept your eyes open as he kissed you, the buzzing in your ears getting stronger with each second that passed until you couldn’t hear a thing that wasn’t the lewd sounds of your coupling. His fingers easily found your swollen clit and you let your eyes shut when he pulled away from your mouth and his fingers worked roughly on the swollen nub.

Then Jungkook pinched it harshly between his slippery fingers and you yelped, back arching and shoving your chest into his. “Didn’t I say look at me when I’m fucking you?” he snapped, shoving his cock in hard and holding it still. You sobbed as another orgasm rushed through you, your arousal and come gushing out of you and making everything that much more sticky, that much more wet. Jungkook didn’t let up, holding you still as you came around him, your vision going blurry and the stars starting to look like stripes in the night sky.

Before you had come down from your high, Jungkook started to thrust erratically into you, his cock barely leaving the warmth of your walls before he was shoving it back in as deep as he could. He gave another few strokes and then he moved his fingers away from your abused clit, resting it on the grass beside your bodies to steady himself. He shoved his cock in as far as he could, the head nudging your cervix gently, and then he was coming, spurts of hot come spilling inside of you. You were taking in lungfuls of air as he rocked gently into you, ropes of come still filling you up completely until you were positive you couldn’t fit anymore.

With a deep exhale, Jungkook let himself rest completely on you, his cock twitching with the last spurts of his come and starting to soften. You wiggled underneath him, arms still around his broad shoulders. Your fingers found their way to his hair and you played with the strands as the two of you caught your breath.

Jungkook’s nose nudged at your neck and, deliriously, you arched your head to the side to reveal it to him, to offer it to him. Without a second thought, like your minds were working on the same shared thoughts and feelings, he ran his tongue along the column of your neck before finding the spot he wanted. And then he sunk his teeth into your throat and you flinched.

And an overwhelming sense of home charged through your soul.

Your mouth opened but no sound came out, colors flitting through your mind and you could feel every bit of Jungkook, see every part of himself the way you were sure he could feel and see you. You clenched around his softening cock and started to roll your hips up into him while he fed from your throat, the glimmers of pleasure spiking through your limbs until an orgasm hit you, nearly blacking you out with the force of it. You came to when Jungkook pulled his fangs from your skin and licked the wound gently.

He didn’t say anything as he pulled out of you slowly, the come already starting to drip out of you and down your thighs. He rolled over beside you and kept an arm around your waist. You turned your head to the side to look into his face and met his eyes.

Neither of you said a word, but you didn’t  _have_  to.

Your body was still tingling all over, constellations bursting behind your skin and the prettiest flowers blooming inside your veins. Your breath caught at how beautiful he looked under the moonlight, the pink tinging your vision only aiding in showcasing his stunning beauty—you wanted to look at him for as long as you could.

Your eyes felt heavy and you started to dip into sleep, the exhaustion taking over. Without thinking, you shuffled closer to Jungkook until you were in his arms completely and he held you gently as you fell asleep under the shimmering stars above you.

You could hear voices mumbling lowly and you came to slowly, the feeling of arms wrapped around you the only thing you could focus on through the haze of sleep. You felt warm and safe, your cheek pressed against something firm and the tingling in your body having subsided while you slept.

Soon, you felt the softness of a mattress under your body and you curled up immediately, catching a warm hand in yours. You heard a quiet sound and then you were warm again, sleep overtaking you once more and your consciousness drifting away.

* * *

It had been two weeks since you’d last seen Jungkook. You’d woken up snuggled in your bed, under the sheets, dressed completely in the clothes you’d been wearing before.

And alone.

At first, your heart had warmed at the thought of Jungkook having driven you home and tucked you safely into your bed, but then you realized the truth of what situation you were currently in.

You couldn’t say it, not even to yourself, so you’d taken to avoiding Jungkook. But it turned out to be easier than you thought it would be, especially since he seemed to have come to the same conclusion as you, and you felt empty. That was the only way you could describe it; it was like a piece of you had been ripped out and nothing else could fill the void, could stop the churning in your gut.

You spent time with Jimin and with Joy, always leaving whenever she mentioned that Jungkook would be coming home soon and avoiding places he might be—especially when you’d heard girls giggling about the handsome new guy in town who said he was just visiting for a few days.

Your cheeks had felt hot with embarrassment, having thought stupidly that he’d stay for you, that he’d give up his entire world for you. You might be soulmates, but that didn’t simply take away all of your problems or the situation that you and Jungkook were stuck in.

It was better to just pretend nothing existed between the two of you. It was  _easier_  that way, even if it left your chest aching and your fingers trembling from his absence. 

And now you were sat alone in Joy’s living room, the movie you had been watching paused like it had been for the past forty minutes. You checked your phone but saw no messages from her—she’d left in a hurry, saying she needed to feed but that she wanted to hunt for animals that were in the woods behind the house.

The door slid open and you perked up, setting your phone down after replying to Jimin’s text about hanging out later in the week.

“Hey, I was wondering when you would get back. I was about to finish the movie without you—” You cut yourself off when you looked up from your seat, meeting Jungkook’s wide eyes instead of his sister’s. “Um,” you said intelligibly, unable to stop yourself from taking in every inch of him.

“Uh, hi,” he responded. An awkward silence filled the air between the two of you and you couldn’t help but feel drawn to him, couldn’t help but want to go up to him and hold him close.

“I heard you’re leaving soon,” you said tightly.

Jungkook nodded his head a few times. “Yeah, that’s the plan. I have to tell my friend Yoongi that I didn’t find Joy here so that no one else comes after her. But, uh, yeah… I should be gone in a few days.”

“That’s good for you guys,” you replied, your heart beating hard in your chest. The air in here was suddenly stifling and you bit the inside of your cheek.

Jungkook sighed. “What do you want from me?” he asked suddenly, his voice tired.

“I don’t want anything from you,” you told him. The both of you knew you were lying, the tremor in your voice revealing the truth even if you didn’t want to.

“You’re human,” he said flatly. “And I’m a vampire. No matter what happens between us, this can never  _work_ , not like it’s supposed to.”

“I know,” you said numbly, hands clenching into fists at your sides.

“I can’t love you like you want me to,” he continued, voice like steel.

You bit your lip hard enough that you tasted copper. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him, head ducked down. “I  _know_ ,” you whispered.

“You’re better off just forgetting that you even met me.”

Your eyes felt wet and you stood up abruptly, grabbing your phone and bag. You paused briefly, still unable to look at Jungkook, who was standing just a few feet away. “You want me to forget?” you asked hotly, voice shaking. “Then consider yourself forgotten.”

You shoved past him, taking care not to touch any part of him as you went, and just hoped that he couldn’t hear your heart breaking in your chest.

And when you got home in one piece, eyes full of tears and throat tight, you ran up to your room and cried into your pillow, the ache in your chest spreading to the rest of your body until you could no longer remember what the sparks even felt like.

* * *

Days had turned into weeks and you hadn’t heard a thing about Jungkook. You figured he’d left already, leaving you behind so easily that you doubted the bond the two of you had had. Joy had tried to bring the subject up, having figured out from how her brother acted around you that the two of you were soulmates, but every time she tried you shot her down as gently as you could manage.

You’d just left her place, driving to the hill like you always did when you needed to clear your head. Everything was passing you in a blur and you’d never felt anything like this before, like you were missing the other part of you, like half of your soul had been torn away from you after a taste of bliss.

The stars welcomed you as they always had and you were grateful as you stood at the top of the hill, your binoculars hanging around your neck. You didn’t know how long you stood there, just letting the breeze comfort you even though nothing could fill the bottomless pit of emptiness that had taken root inside of you. You knew it had to be because of the soulmate bond, that now that you’d found your soulmate you could never go back to how you were before.

“Is it too late to come back?” a voice murmured from behind you.

Whirling around, you met Jungkook’s dark eyes and simply stared at him. Your mouth opened and closed repeatedly, unsure of what to even say. You hated that just the sight of him was making you dizzy and you hated the overwhelming urge you had to wrap your arms around him.

“Why are you here?” you asked breathlessly.

He took a few steps closer to you and gave you a half-smile. “Because I realized I would be stupid to leave.” He pursed his lips for a second and shoved his tongue into the inside of his cheek before continuing. “Not right after I found you.”

“Isn’t it too dangerous to be here?” you barreled on. “What about Joy, what about—” Your breath hitched at how close he was to you, standing close enough for you to reach out and touch. “What about me?”

“I can’t leave you here with no protection,” he mumbled. “I told Yoongi that Joy wasn’t here and that I’d stay to keep an eye out for when she came, so she’s safe. No one from the Night World should be coming here any time soon.”

“Well that’s reassuring.”

Jungkook shrugged. “Plus, I don’t feel comfortable leaving you here alone with a rogue werewolf out and about,” he grumbled.

Your face hardened. “And why does  _that_  matter?” you shot back at him. “You tossed me aside the first chance you got. It’s too dangerous for us to be together.” You took a deep breath and prepared yourself for the dig you intended to throw that felt like a double-edged sword. “It’s not like you  _love_  me.”

Jungkook groaned and threw his head back, focusing on you when he righted himself again. His eyes were ablaze with something—you knew exactly what it was, but you couldn’t bring yourself to admit it.

“You think I wanted this?” he asked harshly, quietly. “You think I  _wanted_  to feel like this about you—a  _human_?”

“Feel  _what_  about me?” you replied just as harshly. “Just forget it, you don’t need to bother with  _vermin_  like me anyway, right—”

Jungkook rushed forward and cupped your face in his hands, caressing your cheeks with his thumbs. Your breath caught in your throat as the sparks fizzled under your skin once more, hating how your body melted for him. “Feel the way I  _know_  you feel about me,” he said quietly. “Feel the way that I love you against every  _fiber_  of my being and that I couldn’t stop even if I wanted to.”

Barely registering his words, your mind was stuck on love. “How sweet,” you sneered, trying to will the tears pooling in your eyes to stop. “I love hearing about how you love me against your will—”

“And I don’t want to,” he whispered.

“What?” you asked, too confused to continue fighting with him. “You don’t want to  _what_?”

“Stop feeling this way about you.”

His eyes were big and glassy, and you knew. You knew he meant it, could feel it trickling in the air between you, in the sparks lighting up underneath your skin where his hands held you. Without warning, the tears in your eyes pooled over and slipped down your cheeks. You couldn’t stop them, your arms wrapping around Jungkook and pulling him close so you could bury your face in his chest.

“I love you too, you dummy,” you mumbled into his chest. You could feel more than hear him laugh, and all the feelings inside of you let loose, spilling out of you. You knew Jungkook could feel it, feel the way you felt about him, feel how deeply the soulmate bond ran. And after a few minutes of embracing one another and Jungkook’s hand tangled in your hair, you pulled back slightly, just enough to look at him. “What are we going to do about everything else?” you whispered. “Can’t we be killed for this, if anyone from the Night World finds out?”

He gave you the most endearing smile you’d seen. “We’ll figure it out. Nothing is going to tear me away from you again,” he promised you softly under the stars, your love blossoming and flickering like a beacon of hope, of  _peace_.


End file.
